The Forbidden Prophecy: Fallen Stars
by FTWinterstorm
Summary: StarClan is hiding something. Why else would Feathertail seem so nervous, and why else would Jayfeather, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze be stuck as TWOLEGS during the day? And just who else was stuck with the curse?
1. Chapter 1: The Confusion Begins

**Hey, guys! ****Those of you who know me well know that I have an account on the Warriors Message Board as Winterstorm. This fanfiction has been up on there for ages, so I decided to post it here. It gets better as it goes on, trust me. Anyway, I think it was an interesting concept. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jayfeather walked slowly through the starry forest. A low fog covered everything in sight. He had never seen such a fog in StarClan before. Could it be a sign? His eyes darted from side to side, as if awaiting someone, or preparing for an ambush, ready to strike.

"You're here," a voice sounded through the mist. "I've been waiting."

Jayfeather snapped around to try to pick out the speaker. It was difficult, as the cat's pelt was as gray as the fog. But the stars in her fur and her orange eyes shone through.

"I have important news," the old gray cat meowed. "You may not want to hear all of it."

"Does it have to do with the three?" he asked. "Maybe an explaination for all this mist? I can't see too much better than I can in real life."

The old she-cat's eyes shone with humor. "I can't tell you which one is the third cat, mousebrain," she yawned. "At least, not yet. They are still too young. But there is a great task ahead of you. I hope you will gather the courage to undertake it."

Jayfeather's ears pricked in guarded curiosity. "What task, Yellowfang?" he asked.

"It will be a test of courage and wits," Yellowfang replied, her voice icily calm. "You must be strong and sharp. But do not worry, you will not be alone."

"What _is_ it already?" the gray tabby complained.

"You must be prepared. The hour has come to defend all you know, and become the enemy. The fate of the forest lays on you, and you must learn how to spread your wings."

Jayfeather stared as Yellowfang uttered this strange prophecy. "Lays... on me? Become the enemy? What do you mean?"

"It will become clear... Sooner than you think." The former medicine cat's gaze was somewhere else, somewhere far away. "I wish you the greatest of luck, for you shall need it."  
She touched noses with the ThunderClan medicine cat, and he was enveloped in fog as he seemed to shimmer and dissapear.

* * *

The roar of twoleg monsters rushed in Lionblaze's ear as he lightly awoke from his slumber. He opened his eyes, surprised to be greeted by blinding sunlight. He was sure he wasn't in the warriors den, it wasn't this bright.

_Where am I?_ he thought. He pressed one paw over his face to protect his eyes from the sunlight. He was then greeted with the suprise of his life.

The paw he had pressed on his face was not that of a cat, but a hairless, wide hand. He opened his amber eyes wide open at the suprise of the new appendage. Sure enough, his was greeted with not his own furry golden paw, but the five fingered claw of a twoleg. He lept up and saw that he instinctively landed on two feet. He looked down to see not fur, but more the two-part pelts that twolegs wore. The top part was the same color as his pelt was normally in cat form, but a different texture. The bottom part was separated from the top, and was a light sandy-tanish color. It was short, and reached only from his wait to his knees. On his rear paws rested strange white things Lionblaze guessed were protection for twoleg paws. He stood up. He was lying in the middle of a thunderpath.

He heard the loud growl of a twoleg monster approach. He ran across to the smaller hard, stony paths that stand parallel to the thunderpath. There he saw in an alleyway two unconcious twolegs, lying down in the dirty alley as if they had been knocked out. They had odd gray-colored hair, which Lionblaze had noticed was normally only present in twolegs if they were very elderly. But these twolegs looked no older than him, one a female and one male. The male had an odd pattern in his hair, as some hair was darker than other bits, almost like a tabby. There was an odd familiarity in both of them, as if Lionblaze had known them his whole life.

The male's eyes snapped open, the images around him pouring into his smoky blue gaze. He looked around with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe he could see-or if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes first rested on the female twoleg lying next to him, then to Lionblaze. As the former warrior met the other's gaze, he suddenly knew who he was looking at.

_"Jayfeather?"_

* * *

**That's right. Twolegs. Let's get ready for some confusion...**


	2. Chapter 2: Cinderheart gets moody

**Okay, here's another chapter! Remember, I have about 25 chapters already up on my warriors forums account, but still, these will be EDITED VERSIONS! Well, sometimes. Meh, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Jayfeather stared at the twoleg in front of him, stammering with a loss for words

_"Lionblaze?"_ He replied, gasping. "What _happened?_"

"As soon as I find out, you'll be the first to know!" Lionblaze rolled his eyes, shrugging. "How should I know? You're the one connected to StarClan!"

"That doesn't mean I know everything!" Jayfeather replied sharply. "The last thing I remember was sleeping at the Moonpool. Yellowfang touched noses with me, and then I woke up _here._"

Lionblaze began to think. Where had he last been? "The last thing I remember was dreaming about a strange light, leading me into a tunnel. I thought it might have meant I was going to StarClan." he laughed. "I guess things turned out a lot worse, huh?"

His gaze shifted from his transformed brother to the girl laying on the ground. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Huh?" Jayfeather looked around to where Lionblaze was staring and took a step closer to the passed out twoleg. "I don't know. Maybe some-"

At this convienient moment, as the two brothers were staring over her, the girl on the floor snapped open wide blue eyes. She lept up and stared at herself, the alley, and, at last, the two unusual faces before her. Her eyes narrowed with fury as she screamed and slashed Lionblaze across the face with unusualy long claws- for a twoleg, anyway. Lionblaze cried out in suprise and clapped his hand to his cheek.

_That hurt...a lot more than it should have, _he reflected.

"Who are you?" she screeched madly, her voice achingly familar.

"Is that _Cinderheart?_" Jayfeather's eyes bulged. She turned around to stare at the medicine cat- turned twoleg.

"You still haven't answered me!" her voice shook with anger and slight fear. "Who are you? Where am I? What have you done to me?"

"We didn't do anything!" Lionblaze replied, not quite as loudly as the raging twoleg, but still angry as he still held his right hand over the cut she had left to stop the bloodflow. "It's us! Lionblaze and Jayfeather!"

She stopped. "_Lionblaze?_" she stared in confusion.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too." Jayfeather smirked. "We have no idea what happened."

_"Maybe I can help."_

The three whipped their heads around to meet the blue eyes of a tall female twoleg with light silver hair with small darker streaks. Her hair fell just below her shoulders, and she wore a short silvery dress that seemed to shine like the stars. She was not too much older than the trio of clan members who stood before her.

"Who are who?" Cinderheart asked the mysterious stranger, her tone no longer hostile, but more curious.

"I am Feathertail." She replied warmly. "I am here to guide you on your quest."

* * *

**StarClan chick say whaaaaat? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: House, Home, and a Dead Cat

**Oh, I realized what I forgot to mention! This fanfic takes place before The Fourth Apprentice, if that clears anything up. Just sayin'.**

* * *

_"Feathertail?"_

The astonished sound came from Cinderheart. "You're... You're dead!" she blurted.

Feathertail smiled. "I would think you of all people would know about StarClan, Cinderheart," she spoke with a hidden knowing.

"Why are we here?" Jayfeather asked. "Why are _you_ here?"  
Feathertail leaned in closer, as if trying not to be heard. "I'm not supposed to be here," she whispered solemly. "If StarClan or the Tribe of Endless Hunting knew I were here, I'd never hear the end of it. Who knows what might happen?"

"But..." Cinderheart adopted the hushed tone the StarClan member was speaking in. "Why were we turned into twolegs?" she asked. "And why are you forbidden to be here?"

"Follow me," Feathertail motioned for the trio to follow her. "I will explain once we get there."

* * *

"Why _here?_" Jayfeather asked. They had come to an old, abandoned looking twoleg nest. It was not as old and creaky as the one in ThunderClan, so it was to be a much safer haven for the warriors to hide in.

"Because we can't stay in an alley or anything. Twolegs don't do that," Feathertail explained. "This is the nicest it'll get."

"We should be living like warriors! Not sleeping in a twoleg nest!" Lionblaze complained.

"They call it a _house,_" Feathertail grumbled. As much as she needed to help these cats-and even if two of them were Crowfeather's children- they could be so _annoying!_

"Well," Cinderheart clapped her hands together. "I guess we should move in a bit."

There were many rooms in the 'house', as Feathertail had called it. There was one with a few large surfaces and a few sharp tools, and a strange thing that lit on fire when you touched a knob. Lionblaze decided this was not his favorite room in the house, and believed it to be for holding some form of torture.

The next room had many comfortable things for sitting in, some large and some small. There was also a device that, when tinkered with, would display large images and voices. Cinderheart grew to like it very much, enjoying the numerous programs shown on it and finding many things amusing that were beyond Feathertail.

"What is so funny about a twoleg falling off a platform into water?" Feathertail asked. "Many cats have died drowning, you know."

"I know," Cinderheart's eyes were glued to the screen, "but it's how..." she burst into laughter again as someone tried to jump over a hurdle that sprung up and knocked him into the water.

Feathertail sighed and moved on the the next room. It had a long, flat thing- most likely for putting things on- and smaller, less comfy things to sit on. Feathertail decided this would suffice as a sort of gathering spot when they needed to talk.

The group went upstairs (Cinderheart was reluctant to leave the picture-box, as she had begun to call it.) and found four more rooms that were smaller, but sufficient. Each had a large, soft thing which Feathertail guessed was bedding. Lionblaze tried curling up on one of them, which felt extremely uncomfortable. Cinderheart suggested lying down flat, which proved more confortable in their new form.

Each room was a little different. Cinderheart picked the room with light green walls, a large mirror, and a smaller version of the little surface things everywhere.

"Why are there so many of these things?" Jayfeather pondered aloud.

"I think they're called desks," Feathertail thought a moment.

"They're for putting things on or, with very narrow ones like the one tucked under there, are for sitting on."

Jayfeather looked at her skepticly. "How do you know?" he asked sharply.

Feathertail blushed, flustered. "I-er... It's not important."

Jayfeather gave her a pointed look, but let go of it for now. But he knew she was hiding something.

Lionblaze took a room with red walls and a smaller bed than the one in Cinderheart's room. Jayfeather didn't care which room he got, so he chose a room with a soft beige color. There was one more room, but Feathertail insisted she did not need it, an undertone of a hidden reason in her voice.

"What now?" Lionblaze asked. Feathertail looked at the slowly darkening sky outside.

"I guess we should get settled in," she sighed. "Not much else we can do right now. But at moonrise, we need to talk."

Lionblaze and Cinderheart seemed to take this in stride, but Jayfeather was not satisisfied.

"Why moonrise?" he asked, suspicion clear in his words.

Feathertail sighed. "You'll see," she replied, not meeting his eyes as she retreated to her room.

**MORE SUSPICION! HURRAH!**


	4. Chapter 4: Who You Gonna Call?

**Hey! I decided to answer reviews on the fanfic page! Here are your replies:**

**MeteorXShowerXx- Yeah, I decided against realistic hair colors for a reason to be released later. Yes, Cindereh likes TV! Who would have guessed?**

**That's about all the reviews I got except "write more". I need more reviews, people! Anyway, here, meet some new characters.**

A quiet trio of teens stood outside of the large, abandoned house. There were broken windowframes in places, but the house was not too damaged. Still, the group looked nervous and shaky as they approached.

"This is it!" whispered one, a girl of average height with light brown hair. She wore a wild grin as she looked back at the two others behind her.

"You sure it's right, Madison?" asked another, a girl whos black hair nearly blended in with the early night shadows. "It doesn't even look haunted. Not that I believe in ghosts, anyway."

"I'm sure. This is the one everyone talks about." she replied. "Stay quiet, 'kay Jade? I thought you were huge on all that spirit stuff."

"Don't criticize me! I like mythology, alright?" she spoke a little louder, much to the shushings of the other two.

"Let's keep it down," another one, a boy of around seventeen shushed. "I've got the camcorder. You two find a place to fake some activity." The girls nodded as they quietly entered the old dwelling, carefull not to make any sound.

It was a fun business, indeed. They had been planning this sceme for weeks now- a huge prank to pull. Everyone in town knew about the old Sutter house, and the rumors said it was haunted. The trio had a plan to fake a haunting to send to one of those Ghost Hunter type shows for a joke. The three were natural jokesters- well, except Jade. She was always a bit hesitant, but she enjoyed in nonetheless.

"Doesn't seem too strange..." The black haired girl murmured, looking for a place to film.

"Hush!" the boy whisper-yelled. "I hear voices!"

At first, Jade thought he was messing with her, but sure enough, there were four voices comming from a dark room. The boy poked the camera lens through the doorway, while the two girls stood, ears to the wall.

"Why do we have to meet now?" one very annoyed male voice asked from inside the room.

"I told you," a new one, silky and wise, yet it sounded not too much older than the previous speaker. "You will find out when the moon comes up."

_"When the moon comes up?"_ Jade whispered. _"What's going on in there?"_

"This is going to be more interesting than the ghost hunting!" Madison quietly cried in triumph.

"When the moon-" the first voice was cut off by an agonized scream. Jade and Madison whipped their heads to the doorway the camcorder was recording in.

They let out gasps of suprise in almost perfect harmony. There were four teens around their age, huddled around a large dining table. Three of them were on the ground, undergoing a violent transformation. Hair- fur- began to grown uncontrolably, covering their bodies. The creaking of bones could be heard as they re-aligned themselves to suit a new form. Their noses and mouths began to extend a bit and formed muzzles on now whisker-adorning faces, and their ears seemed to shift to the top of their heads and grow into fine points.

"Werewolves?" Madison gasped in shock.

"No." Jade dropped the hushed tone, speaking only a little louder. "Were_cats_."

Jade was right. As their forms began to change, they grew smaller, and grew thin, furry tails on their rumps. Soon, they looked like ordinary cats, dispite the horiffic transformation. The other girl who had been in the room with them changed too, only instead of doing a big werewolf-type thing, her form merely shimmered as she transformed, quickly and in a flash of light. But she looked different from the other cats. Her colors were translucent, as if she were merely a hologram of some sort. Her fur shimmered with the brightness of a star, and her paws didn't touch the ground as she stood.

The trio stood in astonishment. The first words that came out of their mouth after a long silence came from Madison.

"_Please_ tell me you caught that, Tyler."


	5. Chapter 5: Fate does WHAT?

**^^' Yeah, I didn't get to this for... look, the point is, it's here. Voila. **

* * *

"Oh, I got it." Tyler whispered, excited. "I got it _all._"

Jade's eyes were still wide. "I-I can't believe it."

"Me either!" he whisper-yelled. "I thought maybe we could pull off a little joke or just fake some suspicious activity-but what we caught! Wow! This is amazing!"

"Forget sending this into one of those cheap ghost shows- This is serious!" Jade exclaimed. "How would you feel if you were exposed for something like this? Being poked and prodded around by paranormalists? We should dispose of the evidence."

"You _should._"

The trio whipped around. The girl who had turned into a ghost-cat-_thingy_ was standing behind them, back to a human form.

"And just what are you doing here?"

Madison was white with shock. "Who are YOU?" she yelled.

"I am the spirit of Feathertail," she spoke in a clear voice like a ghost in the movies, only without the spooky voice. "And _you_ are?"

The trio shook. So she _was_ a ghost. "M-Madison Gardener," Madison stuttered.

"I'm Jade Rowling," Jade spoke clearly, but was just as pale as Madison.

"Tyler Jackson," Tyler's camcorder fell to the ground in his shock, but was not damaged.

"You three have a lot of nerve, breaking into someone's house," Feathertail observed as she circled the three teenagers. Unlike what they knew of ghosts, the spirit's feet touched the ground as she walked. She did not seen transparent, or completely gray and smokey as in the movies.

"Then again, I kind of claimed it for myself anyway." she gave a small chuckle as she stopped in front of Jade. "Do your parents know you're out?"

Madison broke in. "What did you do to those people in there?" she shouted, pointing to the room in which three cats were conversing in what sounded to them like meows and hisses.

"I?" Feathertail sounded fairly perplexed. "I did nothing. It was fated to happen."

"Fate turns people into cats?" Tyler challenged.

Feathertail laughed, then grew stern again.

"You three have two choices," she began. "You can leave the camera here. You can forget this ever happened, and never speak of it again."

"Or?" Madison asked.

"Or you can join us," Feathertail continued. "You can help us on our quest. You will bear the curse of the prophecy until it is over, but there will be rewards. You will not know what they are until you recive them."

Jade, Tyler, and Madison looked at each other. "What should we do?"

"I don't trust her," Madison snapped. "Spirit or not, there's something fishy about her. And what about that transforming bussiness? She's up to something."

"I think you're wrong," Jade retorted. "She transformed too, remember?"

"Not to mention, I've got to say i'm wondering what she meant by a reward. She seems... I don't know, but it feels like we can trust her. Besides, i'd like to keep this camera. It's pretty expensive."

"You guys want to do this?" Madison groaned in resignation. "Fine. We'll do it."

They turned to face the spirit-girl. "We'll join you."

Feathertail smiled weakly. "If you wish," she sighed. "But you must swear on your souls that you will not back down from this, and will not tell a soul about it... unless you have my say."

They looked at each other, wondering what changes their reply would bring. But in unison, they responded.

"We swear."

A sudden pain gripped Jade. She doubled over in pain as she stared down in horror as her fingernails sharpened into long, pointed claws. Her fingers shortened and grew fur- her hand were morphing into black, fury paws.

She whipped around to look at the others- they were all transforming too. Her ears felt an odd growing sensation as they seemed to shoot to the top of her head and grow wider and pointed. She let out a cry of pain and suprise, but even that was altered into a yowl as the transformation went on. Fur was growing rapidly on every part of her, and a long tail started growing on her backside. Soon, she began to shrink. She shrank until she was about the size of an ordinary house cat.

"She tricked us!" Madison hissed. Jade looked over. Madison had, too, become a cat. She was a deep ginger tabby, her eyes burning with fury. "She tricked us and turned us into cats!"

"Huh?" a voice called from the other room. "Who's that?"

Feathertail went under her little shimmery transformation, and was soon a flashy little ghost cat again.

"Come in to meet Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Cinderheart," she directed with her tail for the trio to follow her. "We-all of us-have a lot to explain."


End file.
